To ship items on a pallet and to wrap and secure the items to the pallet before shipping, the items first need to be measured in size. Measuring with a hand tape has progressed into more automated methods using light beams and sonic devices. These are methods of single beam single detection devices or light beam or sound out, traveling singularly to the object being measured and then received singularly back by a compatible receiver.